gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Rádió reklámok San Andreas
A rádióműsorokat különböző reklámok szakítják meg. !! Fordítás alatt !! Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn Man: In the game of checkers and life, sometimes you make the wrong move and get jumped. If you made the wrong move and need money fast, we’re here to capitalize on that. Some people are destined to make the wrong move over and over and over again. It’s ok! It’s alright! What are possessions and life’s treasures if you can’t cash `em in during a self-imposed crisis? At Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn, we’ll secure the funds you need for any collateral items you can get your hands on. Just bring in your stock, jewelry, electronics, munitions, dust, automobiles, power tools, home movies, children, exercise equipment, coin collection, or your spleen, liver, or kidney and we’ll give you cash on the spot. After all, some habits are expensive. We don’t need proof of ownership. We’re about the most basic exchange- goods for money. We’ll buy anything. Including your dignity. Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn. American Bank of Los Santos Nő: Nézd! Hendersonéknak új kerítése van! Férfi: Á, kit érdekel? Swingerek! Nő: Én is új kerítést akarok! Férfi: Két éve csináltunk újat, amikor a szüleidet megölték! Nő: Új kerítést akarok! Ennyi! Többet nem fekszem le veled! Nő 2: Lakáskölcsön gyorsan? Az American Bank of Los Santosnál segítünk, hogy megkapja a kölcsönt, ami könnyebbé teszi az életét. Megmutatjuk, hogy látsszon gazdagabbnak, és legyen szegényebb! Az otthonod a fedezet - pontosan mire tartogatod? Most akarod magad megmutatni a világnak, nem húsz év múlva! Csak akkor kockázatos, ha pénzzavarba kerül, vagy gazdasági változás áll be - de ez nem valószínű! Tudjuk, hogy a kertvárosban élni állandó versengés, ahol az embert a ház előtti gyep és bejáró alapján ítélik meg. Nő 2: EGy dzsungelszobát szeretne hintaágyal és nyolcfős jakuzzival? Hívja a American Bank of Los Santost! Most, hogy a gyerekek kiköltöztek és megvan a saját drogproblémájuk, ideje beépíteni egy luxus márvány bárpultot, így lerészegedhet az oztthonában is! American Bank of Los Santos. Az álmokhoz pénz kell - miért aggódna a holnapért, ha ma alkalmatlannak tűnik? Ammu-Nation Üvegcsörömpölés Nő '(''ijedten): A családom! Fegyvere van! '''Férfi: Valaki betört az Ön otthonába. Mit tesz most? Hívja a 911-et? A rendőrségnek átlagosan 35 percbe kerül, míg reagálnak egy 911 hívásra. Ezalatt a betörő magáévá teszi az Ön feleségét, elszív egy cigarettát, megfordítja a feleségét és megy vele még egy kört. Ne hagyja, hogy a legrosszabb megtörténjen Önnel! Létfontosságú, hogy megvédje magát! Tegye ezt a hazafias módon! Fegyverropogás, robbanások, háttérben a tengerészgyalogosok himnusza Férfi 2: Így van! Az Ammu-Nationnél megvan minden, amire szüksége lehet, hogy megvédje családját a liberális társadalom gonoszaitól. Fix és rögzített, vállra vehető gépfegyverek. Aknavetők! Föld-levegő, és minden fajta hőkövető rakéták! És hogy ünnepeljük az Öbölháborút, megérkeztek a rózsaszín és kék világító lövedékek, hogy a sötétben is megvédhesse családját! Kezdje a szabad hetét a Hangulatba Hozó Hétfővel, kettőt-egy áráért csonkolás, bombázás, akna hatástalanítás akciónkkal! Öbölháború szindrómája van? Tíz dolcsit engedünk minden gépfegyver kölcsönzés árából! Hé, ha szereted a családod, BIZONYÍTSD - fegyverrel. Ammu-Nation - védi az Ön jogait! Robbanás Blotto’s Blotto’s (Liszt és kanál) Nő: Áhh! Nem tudom kiszedni a lisztet! Férfi: Mi a baj megint? Nő: Kell valami, hogy kiszedjem a lisztet, hogy megcsinálhassam ezeket a ici-pici miniatűr palacsintákat. Férfi: Mit szólsz ehhez? Nő: Hű, egy pici kanál! De aranyos! Hol vetted? Férfi: Természetesen a Blotto’s-ban. Férfi 2: Blotto’s. Konyhafelszerelés minden mennyiségben. Főzne valamit útközben? Jöjjön és próbálja ki hordozható felszeretéseinket. Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. Blotto’s (Penge és tükör) Férfi: Áhh! Ez egy örökkévalóságig tart! Nő: Ó, drágám, mi a baj? Férfi: Nem tudom levakarni ezt a festéket a tükörről Nő: Ó, tessék, drágám. Ezzel próbáld. Férfi: Wow! Egy arany borotvapenge! Alig várom, hogy megmutassam a srácoknak! Hol vetted? Nő: Természetesen a Blotto’s-ban! Férfi 2: Aranybevonatú borotvapenge. Zsebtükrök. Semmi sem lehet megfelelőbb egy keményen dolgozó, jól borotvált férfi számára. A Blotto’s-nál megvan minden kellék az élet minden területére. És ha cukorbeteg vagy csak szeretne orvosi felszereléssel játszani, ugorjon be a Blotto's hétvégi "Lőjük-be!" kiárusítására! Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. Blotto’s (Ezüst szívószál) Nő: Nagyon szeretem szívószállal inni a szódát. De fémből valót akarok, ami nem korrodálódik. Férfi: Yo, ezt kapd ki: itt egy ezüstös! Nő: Azta! Egy ezüst szívószál! Hol vetted? Férfi: A Blotto’s-ban, cicus! Férfi' '''2: A Blotto’s-ban megtalál minden hasznos kelléket. Oregánót kell törnie a konyhában? Próbálja ki oregánódarálóinkat! Blotto’s - örömmé varázsoljuk a napi rutint. Bouge Cologne (Note- indeed, Agrippina the Younger (AD 16 - 59) sure got around in Roman times) Man: Life isn’t about money, or your job. It’s about having good friends, a nice car, and nailing as many women as possible. That’s why I choose Bouge Cologne. The name ‘cologne’ stems from the Roman empress Agrippina, who would sleep with anyone. I know- I did. And I’ll sleep with you, too. God, I love myself. I smell great! Woman: Bouge Cologne. Get your sperm swimming. Carcer City (Note- Carcer City pops up here and there throughout the GTA series. The intro scene in GTA III, where you and Catalina rob the bank, is set in Carcer City. The Rockstar game "Manhunt" is also set in Carcer City.) (thanks to Dalton of Zeal for the extra info). British Woman: Tired of all the sunshine and good weather? Looking for a real American vacation? Visit the shining jewel in a rustbelt crown- Carcer City. It’s a real man’s vacation. The pride of a nation is in Carcer City. It’s steel, ice, and poverty. Spend a romantic evening in the beauty of the nighttime river glow of the flaming river. Watch real men who make things lose their jobs and fight on our special "Closing the Mill" guided tour. Come see what we’re really made of. This is real America- drunk, proud, unemployed, and angry. Hear the eagle roar- in Carcer City. This is what the heartland is all about. Castrodone Woman 1: Wow, look at him! Woman 2: Yeah, I’d do him right now. Woman 1: Yeah, me too. If he weren’t bald! Woman 3: You may not know it, but this happens to every man at least twice a day. If you’re balding, you might as well kiss sex goodbye. Even if you’re 16 and have a full head of hair, women can tell if you’re going to go bald. And that spells trouble. Let’s face it- women hate bald men, except basketball players. What causes baldness? Don’t take this the wrong way, but the explanation may be downstairs. It’s bald, and it wants you to be, too. Through a partially scientific study, doctors have determined that an abundance of testosterone causes baldness. And let’s be honest- who needs testosterone? Now science brings you Castrodone. Castrodone goes to the glands that produce testosterone, and kills them, protecting your hair and saving your sex life. Within a few days, you’ll notice a big difference. You’ll begin to look and feel different. If you’re willing to do anything to prevent the unspeakable from happening to you, take Castrodone. Remember, baldness, is loneliness. Disclaimer (read quickly): May impair driving time, map-reading, and home improvement skills. Castrodon may also cause periodic moodiness, retail addiction, face-painting and menstruation. Cavern of Sorrow ''Dungeons & Dragons paródia Anya: Mikey, hol vagy? Mikey: Hah, nem láthatsz, mert rajtam van a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyem! Anya: Oh Mikey, ne rajzolj pentagrammokat az ajtókra! Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Férfi: A fantasy játék, ami végigsöpör az országon. Cavern of Sorrow. Ismerd meg izgalmas történelmünket és szórakozz! Fiú 1: Egy szent harcos vagyok küldetésen. MEGÖLLEK, ha nem hiszel úgy, mint én! Fiú 2: Nem győzhetsz le, te hülye! Láthatatlan vagyok! Fiú 1: Van láthatatlanság-látó szemüvegem, barom! Lod Zad, a Varázsó adta nekem, emlékszel? A Gash Canyon-i kalandunkon? Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Férfi: Gyűjtsd össze a haverokat, és legyetek részesei a történelmi kalandoknak! Fiú 2: Levágom a fejedet a kardommal! Fiú 1: Ó, csak szeretnéd! Fémnyakam van, amit a backdari Gorath adott nekem, amikor Gorhtback Poklában jártunk! Van ott nyolc feleségem, 47 gyerekem és egyéb kapcsolataim. Fiúk '''(együtt): Cavern of Sorrow! '''Férfi: Nem csak egy játék, különleges barátok titkos társasága. Megtalálod Szomorúság Barlangját (Cavern of Sorrow)? Vagy az talál meg téged? Bemondó: Cavern of Sorrow! Celebrate with cake Celebrate with cake (The wife) Woman: I love my husband more than anything. Man: Which is why I was surprised to find her sleeping with the teenager next door. Woman: Now I take each day one day at a time. I didn’t know what I had until it was almost gone. Now I’m faithful, and haven’t terminated a pregnancy in over a year! I stopped obsessing about my weight, and now there’s just more of me to love. They say America’s fatter than ever. But when you’re number one, it’s time to celebrate! And why not celebrate with cake? Every day! Woman 2 (sings): Celebrate with cake! Celebrate with cake (The son) Mom: I love my kids more than anything. Son: Which is why mom keeps me clinically obese- so I won’t run away. Mom: That’s where cake comes in. My sister’s son got to 18 and just ran away. She was broken-hearted. Now me and little Joshua celebrate every day with cake! He’s my number one, and he knows it! Now he’s not running anywhere. Why not celebrate with cake? Every day. Woman (sings): Celebrate with cake! Cluckin’ Bell Cluckin’ Bell 1 (Note- The Cluckin’ Bell jingle) Two women sing: Cockle-doodle-doo, we’re a huge corporation Cockle-doodle-doo, and we can’t be stopped All of you protesters can go to hell It’s time for Clucking Bell From the factory farmer to your plate A chicken’s life is a sorry state Pumped full of chemicals, what the hell --(a chicken sings the next line)-- They even make my breasts swell! Filled full of hormones so they get fat At least we no longer slip in a rat I love chicken with a shitty smell And that’s why I love Cluckin’ Bell Man: Clucking Bell! Suffering never tasted so good! Cluckin' Bell 2 (Note- The Cluckin’ Bell jingle) Cockle doodle doo, it’s time for chicken Cockle doodle doo, it’s time for a feast Eat a ninety-piece bucket, you can tell He’s been to Clucking Bell The chicken is a bird with a tiny brain So we assume he doesn’t feel any pain We shrink their heads and we breed them fast Six wings, forty breasts, then they’re gassed Cockle doodle doo, we’re psychotic crazies Cockle doodle doo, factory farming’s insane We denied it all before our stock price fell Come down to Clucking Bell Man: Cluckin’ Bell! If you enjoyed it, the chicken didn’t die in vain! Commemorative Miniatures Man: Today, we marched on from Fort Strutter after sunrise to a Creek village where our troops fought the savages, and shot them like dogs. Woman: Honey! It’s time for bed! Man: Hang on a second! I’m killing a squaw! Man (in soldier voice): Take that, you pagan bitch! Man (in squaw voice): No, no! (makes gunshot sound) Woman: Him and his commemorative miniatures. My husband was getting so bored working, and he didn’t have an interest to spend money on. But he’s always loved history. Then I heard about grown men who like to play with toy soldiers! Man: War is so interesting! With commemorative miniatures I began by faithfully rebuilding the Charge of the Light Brigade, and after that, the Trail of Tears! I’ve built accurate recreations of fifteen significant battles, as well as training camps, prisoner-of-war camps, and forced-labor death camps! Now I spend all my time painting toy soldiers and attending conventions! (makes gunshot sound) Man 2: Commemorative miniatures. They’re instantly collectible, and a great value. For just 37 monthly payments of $19.99, you get a starter pack allowing you to recreate the battle of your choice. Show your inability to deal with present day problems by recreating scenes of mass slaughter from the past! Woman: Reenacting battles is great for your marriage, too! One night, my husband is General Custer. The next, Napoleon. On Saturdays, (in fake Asian voice) I’m a Cambodian villager, and he’s a GI (normal voice) that has his way with me. Man: (chuckles) And then I kill her! Man 2: Commemorative miniatures. They’re not toys- they’ve very valuable, collectible, two-inch pewter model armies! This is a hobby you can’t afford to miss out on! Commando Pest Eradication Man 1: It was 9 AM. The phone rang. (sound of phone ringing) Man 2: Commando Pest Eradication! You saw a bug on your child’s apple? Code Red, boys! We got a live one! Man 1: Your home, much like the rest of the world, is infested with unwanted vermin. Commando Pest Eradication will wage war on nature, so you don’t have to. (sound of helicopter in background) Man 2: Hello, mam. Woman: Thank God you’re here! I saw a bug in the kitchen! Man 2: You did the right thing, mam. We’ll take it from here. Everything’s going to be okay. (sound of gunfire) Man 1: Commando Pest Eradication uses only the most -lethal- chemicals to rid your home of unwanted life. Our team is composed of military-trained professionals that know how to take care of a messy situation fast. After successfully de-foliating Vietnam, we turned our attention to the homefront- your homefront. Man 3: We’ve got the situation in the kitchen contained, sir. But I found this! (sound of baby crying) Man 2: Jesus! What the hell is this? Woman: That’s my daughter! Man 2: Looks more like VietCong to me! (sound of gunshot) ("Johnny Comes Marching Home" plays in background) Man 1: Commando Pest Eradication. We kill everything in sight, so you feel safer. It’s the war on nature- and this time, we’re winning. Crazy Cock (violin music plays) Woman: What IS a gentleman? He is kind, polite, and stands by his word. He is well-dressed, and treats a lady with respect. (sax music plays) Woman: Now a club for fine gentlemen has come to Las Venturas. Want to be a gentleman? Pay a woman the ultimate compliment by shoving $20s in her panties at the Crazy Cock. Yow! (rock music plays) Woman: Tonight, and every night, your luck is in town at the Crazy Cock. Where the ladies are beautiful and oh! So very friendly. Candy: Come on boys, I’m waiting for a gentleman like you. Woman: That’s right, Candy wants to fake (frig?) herself for money and make you feel exactly what you’re not- a lady killer! It’s the gentleman’s choice. And a lady -always- loves to be noticed. Man: Woo-wee! Titties! What could be more gentlemanly than staring at silicone breasts while my wife is playing slot machines? Candy: Nothing. Man 2: I’m here for a conference. What about my colleagues? Candy: I’ll make you all feel special, one after the other. Just give me money. Woman: Yes, bring your clients! After all, once they see how drunk and horny you get over a pair of fake bazookas, they’re sure to take your professional input seriously. What gentleman wouldn’t? (violin music plays) Woman 2: Learn how a lady likes to be treated... Woman: ONLY at the Cah-razy Cock! It’s your duty as a gentleman. Creative Plastic Surgery Woman: You’re good, but you’re not perfect. And let’s be honest, that’s not enough. We strive to be number one in everything- sports, politics, economics, homelessness, degeneracy! Los Santos is the home of beauty and glamour for the whole world! Live up to society’s expectations! Play your part! Your body is a work of art- don’t leave it half-finished. It’s time for your Creative Plastic Surgery. We’ll make your face as tight as a drum! We’ll suck fat out of your body with an industrial pump! Increase your confidence with fake breasts! Make sure people know what you’re all about! Woman: More adventurous? Why not try an extra nose or three breasts? You know how much men like breasts! Can you imagine how wild they’ll go for udders? Man: My wife was complaining that she did all the work. Carried the baby for nine months, had painful labor... it’s not fair to her my nipples are useless! That’s why I had Creative Plastic Surgery. I got a set of udders installed! Now my son can suck my udders while I’m watching the game! The fellas at the bar love ‘em, too! Women 2: Men never stared lasciviously at my ass. Then I had a tail attached. Now, people can’t stop looking! Woman: Beauty is not skin deep. It’s less than that. Creative Plastic Surgery. Achieve your own utopia. Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services Crimson Házastárs Kártérítő Végrehajtó Szolgáltatások nászinduló Férfi (visszaemlékezés): Amíg a halál el nem választ... Férfi: Óh, olyan, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Jennifer olyan szép volt... tudtam, hogy örökre szeretni fogom. És akkor... a kanyonban vezetett és kimentek a fékjei. Fékcsikorgás, ütközés Férfi: Továbbléptem, és újraházasodtam egy nálam kétszer fiatalabb lánnyal. Ó, istenem, imádom dugni őt! zene Férfi: Újrakezdtem az életem a Crimson Házastárs Kártérítő Végrehajtó Szolgáltatásokkal. Az élet bizonytalan és nem tudhatod, mikor távozik el a feleséged. Crimson hatalmas életbiztosítást fizetett a feleségemre. Habár nem kaphatom vissza őt, de lehet egy második otthonom. Férfi 2: Teljesen letörtem, amikor megtudtam, hogy a feleségem megcsal. De még jobban, amikor a vonat alá esett! (begyakorolt hangon) Én nem voltam a közelben, ezt a telefonhívásaim is bizonyítják. (rendes hangon) Az életem örökre megváltozott. Órákig nem tértem magamhoz. Szerencsére egy héttel előtte találkoztam Crimsonnal. Crimsonnak köszönhetően megnagyobbíthattam a péniszem és most már sokkal magabiztosabb vagyok a nőkkel. Köszönöm, Crimson! Férfi 3: A Crimson Tervezd a Jövőt szolgáltatásért hívja a 1-866-505-CRIM számot. DeKoch Diamonds Férfi: A kapcsolatok örökkévalónak tűnnek. Nő: Seggfej! Mit csináltál a húgommal a jakuzziban?!? Férfi: Kiengetem a nyomást. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: Kussoltasd el a ribancot.. jéggel. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: A gyémánt örökké tart, de a kapcsolatod nem biztos. A gyémánt szerelem. Kőkemény. Befagyott idő. Szerencsére a legtöbb nő felszínes és anyagias. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Nő: Egy gyémánt? Hát tényleg szeretsz! Férfi: Semmi sem fejezi ki jobban a szerelmet, mint egy szénrög, amit éhbérért bányásznak Angolában. Nő: Már nem is tudom, miért haragudtam rád. Leszopjalak? Férfi: Szenvedély. Megvásárolható. És túlárazható. Jég. Elérheető és nagyon drága. Nő 2 (suttog): Jég... Férfi: ...a DeKoch Diamondsnál. Dreamakers Man: Vinewood! The stars! Fast sports cars! The hot nightclubs! Success! It doesn’t happen overnight. Or does it? If you want to make it as an international film star, you have to start at the bottom. That’s where we come in! At Dreamakers, we’ll show you the path to success. Our Eastern European acting coaches will give you all the skills you need for auditioning in the entertainment industry! (sound of camera shutters) Man 2: My name’s Phillip. I enjoy pretending to be other people. Dreamakers helped me succeed in that goal. After some intense acting lessons... now I perform for thousands of people each day at the Glory Hole Theme Park. (sound of camera shutters) Woman: I came to Dreamakers because I wanted to dance on Broadway. They taught me how to use my natural talents to succeed! Now I get to dance every night for money! I succeed one dollar at a time. I did it! I’m in entertainment! Man: If you really want it, you know you have to pay top dollar for the best coaching and career advice. We’ll help point you on the path to success! Man 3: Um, I’m fat, boring, and have no ideas of my own. Man: Perfect! Why not be a movie producer? Woman 2: I’m attractive. But I can hardly read, let alone act. Man: You’re gonna have to sleep your way to the top! Starting now! Man: For only $45,000, Dreamakers will have you on your way to success. Call today! Epsilon Program Kevesebbet Istennek, többet neked Chris: Aggódsz, hogy senki sem szeret? Mi ellátunk barátokkal. Helló és Kifflom. Én vagyok a tiszteletre méltó Chris Formage. Ne sóvárogj többé a szomszéd seggére. Az Epsilon Program összegyűjti az összes vallás kényelmes részét, ami egyedülállóan amerikai: drága, nem válogat és teljesen értelmetlen. És - szemben más vallásokkal - nálunk csak 8.75% az egyházi tized (adó). Kevesebbet az Istennek és többet neked. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted.. Hívd a következő számot: 1-866-FUN-CULT Ezúttal, Isten, ez személyes Férfi: Miért beszélnek a fák? Nő: Miért vannak dinoszauruszok? Fiú: Miért halnak meg értelmetlenül az emberek? Férfi 2: Van más értelmes élet is az univerzumban? Nő 2: Miért kell monogámnak lennem? Chris: Válaszokat akarsz? Irodalomban és filozófiában kerested az értelmet? Éveken át az ember a történelem lapjait vizsgálta megvilágosodást keresve. Végre, itt vannak a válaszok. Az Epsilon Programnál tudjuk, hogya vallás mély személyes élmény. Csatlakozz hozzánk és elhozzuk neked a fényt. Helló és Kifflom. én vagyok a tiszteletre méltó Chris Formage. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted. Az Epsilon Program. Ezúttal, Isten, ez személyes. Tudomány? Chris: Hadd kérdezzek valamit. Látott már valódi dinoszauruszt? Persze hogy nem. És soha nem is fog. Tény! Mivel soha nem is léteztek, és a tudomány...(nevet) .. a tudomány hazugság. Hiszen, látott már valaha is egy spermát? Mind megpróbáltuk. Csak annyit kell tenned, hogy elolvasod és elfogadod az Epsilon Röpiratot és a Világegyetem titkai megnyílnak előtted. Ezt életet megváltoztató élmény. Minden halálfélelme semmivé lesz. Az Epsilon Program. Ezúttal, Isten, ez személyes. Eres Pump Up Woman: Pump! Man: I’m running on air! I’m walking on clouds! I don’t exercise. Woman: I don’t care... pump it! (sound of air pumping, then explosion) Woman: (sighs with pleasure) Man: I paid top-dollar for these incredible high-technology polyester shoes to walk around the mall and shop for more sports equipment I won’t play sports in! Woman: Pump it! Man: I need to get more from life. Much more! I need get high, really high! High on air! (sound of air pumping, then explosion) Man: Oh yeah! These Eres shoes really pump up! Man 2: That’s right! You can now buy some air! The science of sports and marketing results in a shoe that pumps! Sound silly to you? What if we told you that Eres Pump-Up would improve your game by 300 percent? Man: But I don’t have a game! (background music stops) Woman: You gotta have game! Be a winner! Man 2: Pump up, and slam dunk! (sound of air pumping, then turntable scratching) Man: Oh yeah! Woman: God, the size of your shoes! Man 2: You’ll shave seconds off your personal best! Man: Oh yeah! You mean I can whack off even more times a day? Woman: Pump it... Man 2: Absolutely! Probably five times more! Because you’ll be walking on air! You’ll feel so much more athletic after pumping up your shoes, you’ll automatically lose weight and feel high-tech! Just like a sports star! You -are- a star! Woman: Now you’re a winner! With air in his shoes! Man: Now I can reach for the stars! I’ve pumped up my ego! (sound of air pumping) Woman: Pump it! Man 2: Pump it up! With Eres! Executive Intruder Extermination Services Man 1: Your home is your castle, and like most castles, there’s always the worrisome less fortunate trying to storm the gates. No longer. At Executive Intruder Extermination Services, we’ll ensure that you’ll live in a fortress, and live your life worry-free. Man 2: With my vindictive and back-stabbing personality, I always knew I’d be successful. But there’s a price to pay. Money gives me freedom- freedom to be scared of things normal people don’t have to be scared about. When it comes to people trying to get a buck off me, or come knocking, I turn to outside help. Man 1: Your home will be surrounded by only the best security equipment. Razor wire. Dobermans. Land mines. Night vision. And motion sensors. And if a stranger or unwanted relative should make it inside, all of your doors will be wired with bombs. (sound mechanical noises in background) Woman: But what about when my children need to go to school? Man 1: Your children will be equipped with bulletproof vests, and depending on if they attend public schools, stun guns and mace. When you’re successful, nobody wants to be bothered. Woman: I’ll slaughter anyone who even thinks of harming my family! With Executive Intruder Extermination Services, they do it for me. Man 1: Call today for your free home demonstration. The world is a dangerous place. For you, it doesn’t have to be. eXsorbeo (Note- "Dave" points out that the eXsorbeo comes with its own promotional web site... check out www.exsorbeo.com) Man: An ancient pastime just went cyber-optic! Boy: Mom, look! I’m playing with myself! Chorus: eXsorbio! Man: Hand-held gaming action is here! Man 2: eXsorbeo Game System fits in the palm of your hand. It provides hours of fun! Boy: Mom, look! I’m playing with myself! Man 2: Once you discover the action-packed action of Exorbio, you won’t be able to stop! Chorus: eXsorbeo! Man 2: Take your newfound addiction everywhere! The three-color screen is just like real life. Man: Play games like "Morning Missile Crisis" Man 2: Free the hostages! Man: "One-eyed Monster Warrior" Man 2: Light saber struggle! Man: "Zith Squirt!" Man 2: Pocket pool! Man: "Mortal Sin," and "Tonsil Hockey." But be careful! You might go blind! Boy: Oh! I’m out of batteries! And my arm aches! Chorus: eXsorbeo! Man 2: Or, link up your eXsorbeos for private swordfight battles! Boy: I wonder if dad still does it? Man 2: eXsorbeo! Let the games commence! Chorus: eXsorbeo! Facari Film Woman: I miss little Vincent so much! He loved to play baseball. I... I was driving him to practice. I guess I was busy making eyes at the guy driving next to me. (sound of child laughing) Woman: I didn’t notice he was sticking his head out the window! His blond hair flowing in the wind! (sound of truck horn, then a splat) Man: Uh, honey, Vincent’s hair was black. Woman: That’s not the point! We’re lucky he was adopted! So we just got another. It’s my life, and I don’t want to forget anything. Man 2: Documenting every moment of life is very important. Take plenty of pictures of your wife. You never know when she might leave you for another man. It’s important to document your happiness while it lasts. And use Facari Film. When your son wins the game. When your daughter gets herpes. Facari Film. Memories are forever. Sort of. Glory Hole Theme Park Giant Rodent Man: San Andreas just can’t get enough of the Glory Hole Theme Park! Chorus: Glory Hole! Where strangers become friends! Glory Hole! There’s no need to know names. Man: It’s the place for magic and adventure! We all like speaking rodents, to entertain and educate our kids, and now with Gerry Gerbil the kids have someone they can really relate to! Gerry: Kids! Come and play! I’ve got puppies to show you! Kids: Yay! Giant speaking rodent! Woman: Go on kids, have fun! I know it’s safe. Gerry’s wearing a latex body suit. Girl: See you later, mom! We’re off to have fun with strangers! Chorus: Glory Hole! It’ll hurt, but it’s worth it. Man: Ride the log flume! (splash) Live the adventure of the flaming scream machine! (zap) Glory Hole Theme Park! All: Glory Hole! Man: Open every day till 3 AM! Come live the mystery! Incredible Voyage Man: Come live the mystery! Crowd: Glory Hole! Chorus: Glory Hole! Where strangers become friends! Glory hole! You don’t need to know names! Gerry: Cool off in our water sports park! (splash) I’ll show your kids a great time! It’s something they’ll never forget and talk about for years to come! Especially at therapy sessions! Man: It’s the place for magic! And adventure! Chorus: Glory Hole! Woman: Leaving me free to shop and get lipo! Gerry: Who’s ready for the incredible Gerbil’s Voyage? Boy: Gerry! Can we come too? Gerry: This is a journey you must undertake alone. It can be dark and scary, but she’ll shriek with delight Chorus: Glory Hole! It’ll hurt, but it’s worth it! Girl: What’s that hole in the wall for? Gerry: You wait and see. You’ll be amazed! (mutters "fuck this...") Chorus Glory Hole! Man: Glory Hole Theme Park! Open every day till 3 AM! Grin üvegcsörömpölés Chris: Anya, Josh összetörte a vodkásüveget az éjjeliszekrényeden! Josh: Chris csinálta! Anya: Kis szarosok! Kinyírlak titeket! Férfi: Családot nevelni a külvárosban nem egyszerű. Főleg, ha egy menő szingli nő volt a saját városi beékelt területével. A mindennapos stresszel nehéz fenntartani egy szerető szexuális kapcsolatot a férjével és szembesül a késztetéssel, hogy megölje a gyerekeit. Anya: Szeretem a családom! Mit csináljak? Férfi: Néha kell egy segítő kéz. Küldje a megfelelő üzenetet az értékekről és karakterről Grinnel. Grin visszaállítja az agya kémiai folyamatait egy tökéletesen biztonságos módon. Anya: Utáltam az életem. Most szeretem a kocsimat. Ahelyett, hogy a barátaimmal lógnék, inkább a házon dolgozom. A világ kétpólusú, akárcsak én! Grin az egyenlítőn tart. Primitív, napos és mindig forró. Férfi: Grin! A tudomány tudományosan alkotta, hogy feloldja a szorongást, depressziót és az önbizalom hiányt, ami külvárosban kezdett új életből fakad. Biztonságos és nem okoz függést! Végülis, mi okozhatna függést egy gyógyszernél, amitől mindig jó érzi magát? Ha úgy érzi, nem számít semmi, érzelemmentes és hízik - miért ne szerezné vissza az önbizalmát Grinnel? Hampshire Nannies (Note- the British guy in this commercial sounds a lot like the British man from GTAIII and GTA:VC who wanted very much to be spanked- in GTAIII he wanted a nanny to do the job.) Woman: Having a child was the most miraculous thing I’ve ever experienced. When Ken and I left the hospital, I was glowing. But, after a few months, the novelty wore off. The screaming! The diapers! Blah! Let’s face it- nobody has time to raise a kid. Man: I realized after my third child, I hated kids. It’s not like you can legally kill them anymore! We’re at our wits end! Woman: I’m miserable. Raising a child has cut into my life of going shopping, taking exercise classes, and sleeping with my husband’s friends. What do I do? (classical music plays) British man: You need a nanny! All parents need a helping hand now and then. Sometimes full-time! At Hampshire Nannies Limited, all of our nannies were trained by professionals. In England! Your little darlings are our priority. If they act up, they’ll be punished properly. None of this ‘time out’ or ‘go sit in the corner’ business. We’ll bring your children up in the classy English manner- by making them learn Latin, and beating them half to death in a single-sex environment! Discipline gave us an empire! What’s more important- your happiness, o your children’s future? Call Hampshire Nannies today! Say it with me: Woman: I need a nanny. Man: I’ll bang the nanny! British man: That’s right! You need a nanny! Hampshire Nannies! Helmutshine Perfume (Note-Sweet merciful crap, this one is hard to recap. The whispering may be a spoof of mind control- your local conspiracy-minded crazy guy can tell you all about how "Alice in Wonderland" ("I’m the White Rabbit") was used by CIA brainwashers.) (sound of waves crashing) Woman (whispers): It’s me. Woman: Tomorrow, I will dream in green, yellow oceans, and froth on the beach. Woman (whispers): It’s me. I’m an individual. Woman: There’s love Woman (whispers): It’s me Woman: Beauty Woman (whispers): Woman: Meaning Woman (whispers) Woman: Hope Woman (whispers) Woman: I need designer perfume. Woman (whispers): It’s me Woman: Shine. By Helmutshine. Helmutshine is a fantasy. Helmutshine is a spectacle. Helmetshine is you. Multiple voices: Is you. Is you. Woman: If you desire Woman (whispers): I think I'm ready Woman: I'm an individual. What is love? Woman (whispers): I need love. Woman: The space between your ears Many voices: Advertising. People on beaches. Children. Woman (whispers): Let the children die. Woman: Tomorrow, I’m the White Rabbit Woman: What’s your name again? Woman (whispers): Desire. Woman: I’m black and white. Woman (whispers): Shine. Own it. Mystic. Pure. It's me. Woman: You’re beautiful. That’s enough. Woman: Shine. By Helmutshine. Herr Gruber's Spa Doctor: Zay say beauty is skin deep. But vat about ze energy? (sound of whip) Doctor: I have inflicted a lot of pain in my time. And some of it vas really beautiful. Woman: For those who know what it takes to be really beautiful, Herr Gruber’s Spa. Doctor: You are nothing! Do vat I say! Woman: After running residential facilities in Germany, Switzerland, and then Brazil for many years, the renowned German beautician, scientist, and disciplinarian has come to San Andreas. At Herr Gruber’s Spa, you’ll be taken to a whole new level. (sound of whip) Doctor: Have you not read ze book? (sound of whip) Doctor: Strength, good! Veakness, bad! Bad bad bad!! Woman: We won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt, but these days, beauty is worth fighting for. Doctor: Oh, you vant a potato. You are less zan a potato! Less! Less! (sound of woman groaning and crying) Woman: Who needs dignity when you’re thin? You’ll never see people so skinny, happy, and undignified as when they leave our spa. Herr Gruber’s Spa. Indítványok (Propositions) Proposition 421 (Öljük meg a dohányosokat) Nő: Bárcsak ne ilyen volna a világ... Férfi: Rá kéne gyújtanom (öngyújtó hangja) Nő 2: Hé! Tegye azt el! Nő: ...hanem inkább ilyen... Férfi: Rá kéne gyújtanom (öngyújtó hangja) Nő 2: Gyilkos! Nekem gyerekeim lehetnek egyszer! (lövés hangja) Nő: A dohányzás öl. Hacsak nem Ön öl előbb. Ha egy dohányos közelében van, Ön meg FOG halni. A dohányosok talán nyugodtank és vidámnak tűnnek, de ezt ne higgye el. Szavazzon igennel a 421-es indítványra! Legyen mindenhol tils a dohányzás - még az otthonokban is és legyen legális a becsületes polgároknak megölni mindenkit, aki dohányzik. Éljünk egy dohányzásmentes világban! A tiltás működik, bizonyítsuk be. Lépjünk feljebb a táplálékláncon, szavazzon igennel a 421-es indítványra! Proposition 602 (Tömegközlekedés megszüntetése) Autódudák hangja Férfi: Észrevette, hogy a közlekedés egyre rosszabb? A munkábajárás egyre hosszabb és hosszabb a közlekedési dugók miatt? Ez nem az Ön hibája! Ez valaki más hibája! Megunta nézni a busszal utazók kiváltságát, hogy szabadon mehetnek a buszsávban? Szavazata megváltoztathatja San Andreas közlekedését. Szavazzon igennel a 602-es indítványra! A buszsávok megnyitásával és a vasútvonalak leburkolásával szinte átREPÜL a városon! Az embereknek nincs joga az olcsó tömegközlekedéshez. Az Alkotmány nagyon tisztán fogalmaz ez ügyben. Ne feledje, a tömegközlekedés csak egy kis lépésre van a Kommunizmustól. 602-es indítvány. Szavazzon igennel! Csak Önön múlik. Elhúzó autó hangja Proposition 832 (B.I.G.O.T.) Autódudák hangja Férfi: Nem talál parkolóhelyet? A boltban hosszabbak a sorok a kasszánál? Tizenkilenc millió illegális bevándorló él az országban, a legtöbb itt, San Andreasban. (A háttérben az "America the Beautiful" szól) A szervezetünk, a Ban Immigration Green Cards Outright Today (Tiltsuk a Bevándorlók Zöldkártyáinak Jogait Ma). Őrizzük meg a status quo-t a mi érdekünkben. Szavazzon igennel a 832-es indítványra! Az iIllegális bevándorlók fontos munkát végeznek: csomagolnak a boltokban, gondozzák a gyepet, de meg kell tanulniuk, Amerika nem az alamizsnák országa. Ha illegálisan vannak itt, jogaik sincsenek! Nincs státuszuk! Nincs reményük! És örüljenek, hogy itt lehetnek! Így mindenki nyer. Ha zöldkártyát kapnak, hamarosan olyanok lesznek, mint mi: kövérek, boldogtalanok, és túl lusták, hogy elvégezzék az alantas munkákat. Szavazzon igennel a 832-es indítványra! Inversion Therapy Darius: Üdvözlöm! Mitől fél? Magasság? Repülés? Paralízis? Bármi legyen is az, ideje szembesülni vele. Üdvözköm, én Darius Fontaine vagyok, az Inversion Therapy megalapítója. Évek óta segítünk pácienseinknek szembesülni legmélyebb és legsötétebb félelmeikkel, és folytathatták életüket. Hallgassák csak: Férfi: Nekem... nekem nagyon sötét gondolataim voltak. Én... én együtt akartam aludni anyámmal. Most, hogy megtettem, már nem akarom többé. Darius: Hihetetlen! De működik! Ez az Inversion Therapy! Fél, szembesül, megtesz, legyőz! Érti? Hallgassunk egy másikat: Nő: Oké, én attól féltem, hogy a gyerekeimmegsérülnek. Ezért leszúrtam őket. Nem is fájt annyira. Igen, és most már nem félek semmitől. Darius: Egy ÚJABB élet megmentve! (kacaj) Az Inversion Therapy működik! Ha félelme van, ideje túllépni rajta. Darius Fontaine vagyok, hívjon még ma! Megváltoztatom az életét - ígérem! Hívja az 1-866-FACE-FEAR számot. Janus Woman: Let’s be honest about things for a second- really honest. You came out to the west coast to get away from something. Everyone does. Let’s face it- the Midwest is full of retards! That’s we have the fastest-growing population, a massive economy, and absolutely no history or culture. You used to be a dork. But you moved here, and suddenly you’re cool! San Andreas is the land where you can be who you want to be. Change your name. Come out. Lie about your age. Form your own religion. Call yourself an actor and wait tables. It just doesn’t matter out here. Everybody’s at it! (pause) Woman: Until the awful moment when old friends or family come to visit. Janus understands. Maybe it’s time to- change your identity! Don’t let bad memories blow your cover. We’ll teach you all the things you need to alienate your family quick. They’ll never think of visiting you again. Select from a list of weird religions that involve burning things, singing childrens songs backwards, and loads of television worship. We’ll select a member of another race or lifeform for you to claim as your soulmate. And your dietary habits will go Pacific, too. People come to San Andreas to escape their past. We’ll help you lose contact with friends and family fast. Janus- it’s time to invent a new you. Join the Military Man: It’s a career that lasts a lifetime. A career where you’re -always- on the winning team. Put your skills to work- in the military. (sound of jet) Man 2: I was on the streets, in a gang shooting people and running drugs. Now, I’m making something of myself. I kill people and run drugs for the CIA. Man 1: In this job, you not only help yourself, you help your country. Only in the military would a teenager be given responsibilities like driving a nuclear submarine, maneuvering a tank, or dropping high-ordinance explosives. Make a change for yourself- in the military. (sound of jet) Man 3: I was in college constantly getting into pointless fights I didn’t understand about nebulous concepts and belief systems. I got tired of arguing about what’s right. So I dropped out of college and joined up. Now, I -know- I’m right... in the military! Man: Learn confidence! Man 4: I was having fantasies about stabbing people. Now, I can do it for my country! Man: Live the military life. Positions are unexpectedly vacant every day! In fact, I’m about to give up my well-paying job as a voiceover actor in order to sign up and be shouted at by a lot of sexually-confused skinheads! I want excitement, and what could be more exciting than shitting yourself while getting shot at in the jungle? Certainly beats sitting in this booth all day! Be number one- turn your life around. In the military! Kilimanjaro Kilimanjaro 1. (Note: Thanks to "Dave" for correcting my spelling here... "Kilimanjaro" is the mountain. "Killamanjaro" is a sound system.) Man: Kilimanjaro! Woman: There’s nothing bigger. You’re as big as a mountain! Now, dress like one! Gain the confidence and freedom to really eat again! When you were little, your mom got you clothes you could grow into. The same applies here. Man: Kilimanjaro! Woman: Because she -loves- love handles. If eating for you means nine trips to the buffet, if exercise means picking up the remote, if making love means eating three hot dogs, if you’ve got bigger breasts than your wife, then don’t walk- and especially don’t run- but drive... very slowly... down to Kilimanjaro. Man: Kilimanjaro! Woman: We’ve got the clothes for you. From romper suits for wearing around the house, to outsized Hawaiian shirts and elasticized trousers for the office, there’s nothing better! There’s nothing bigger! Kilimanjaro! The clothes shop for enormous men! Celebrating no diet day! Fat liberation is here! At Kilimanjaro! Man: Kilimanjaro! Woman: We’re fighting to end hunger- yours! Kilimanjaro 2. Nő: A szabadság napja itt van. A történelem folyamán csak a legnagyobb és a legerősebb élte túl. Nagynak lenni azt jelenti, hogy sikeres vagy, és a nők szeretik a nagy férfiakat. Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: És sikeres emberként szeretné kényelmesen érezni magát, ha leül enni. Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Ruházat a nagyobb embereknek! Ne kössön megy a társadalom, hamis gyógyszerek, és a média, melyek egészségtelenül a soványságra teszik a hangsúlyt. Clothes for the bigger man! Don’t be bound by society, bogus medicine, and the media with their unhealthy focus on being skinny! Ne erőltesse magát bele egy XXX-es ruhába. Unja már, hogy kötözött sonkának érzi magát a 48-as farmerjában? Elega van a kényelmetlenségből? Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Nő: Kilimanjaro! A ruhabolt hatalmas embereknek! Azért kdolgozunk, hogy kielégítsük az étvágyát - az Önét! Férfi: Kilimanjaro! Law Law (AO-440) Man: Sometimes the law is not enough. Lawyer 1: Did you file the subpoena in the McPherson case? Lawyer 2: Nah, it wasn’t urgent. I filed an AO-440. Lawyer 1: AO-440?!? Lawyer 2: I know, I know. So I went shopping for these loafers... Lawyer 3: Anyone got a stapler? I got a lot of forms, and there’s a slight breeze in here! Man: Law. Because paperwork is dramatic. Catch it Thursdays on WESL (weasel), before it catches you. Law (Changed) Man: There’s a gritty new show this season on WESL (weasel). Where the law -is- the drama, and the drama -is- the law. Woman: What the hell did you go to law school for? Man 2: I haven’t changed at all! I was always over-competitive and shallow! I have a disabled brother I pretend doesn’t exist! I only married you because you’ve got great guns! Man: Law. Catch it Thursdays on WESL (weasel), before it catches you. Law (Work Hard) Man: The real-life fictional drama about the lives behind the law in the show that is making America cry. Lawyer 1: These IF-75s are a mess! And we’re already three months late with the UCC addendum, -after- we lost the 8th Circuit paperwork the first time around! Jeez! I really need to whack off... Man: Law. They play hard. And they work hard. REALLY hard. Catch it Thursdays on WESL (weasel) before it catches you. Logger (sound of chainsaw) Man: Logger. The beer that brought the forests down. Man 2: I drive an exotic imported sports car. I eat exotic foreign food like frankfurters and pizza. But when it comes to numbing my mind, I’m a patriot. I drink the beer that brought the forests down! I’m a Logger man! And, with the new 80-bottle trunk pack, you’ve got enough for the evening! Last night, I crapped in my bed, and pissed in the closet! Hey, it’s happy hour somewhere! Man: Logger. Brings out the patriot in you. (sound of chainsaw) Logger Light Woman: You think you’re American. But do you drink American? (sound of chainsaw) Man: Logger. The beer that brought the forests down. Southern Man: I like to relax after a hard day at work. And I like to relax hard. Get really drunk. So drunk, you can’t tell your sister from your wife. Now that’s fun! And now I can do it without gaining pounds, thanks to new Logger Light. Drink even more, gain less. It’s the Lager Light promise. At first the guys were like "I didn’t know you drank light beer. Are you gonna start wearing dresses and drinking wine coolers, too?" Well then I explained that it facilitated alcoholism without the attendant weight gain, and they -really- switched! Now we’re all Logger men. Man: Logger Light. We’re light in the beer, not in the loafers. (chainsaw revs) Lustrious Lustrious 1. Man: You want wet? Then get Lustrious. Woman: Lustrious... Man 2: Man I see this cat all the time... man his hair be fly! So I had to grab him an’ I say ‘look here, homey, how you get your hair all greasy an’ fly n’ shit like that?’ He told me ‘bout Lustrious. I said ‘well look here, man, can I borrow some? You see how mine had turned all dead and fell out in the back.’ He looked me dead in my eye, and was like ‘look here, brother, you got to get your own!’ Woman: Lustrious... Man: If you want your hair silky (echo: silky, silky) Man: Lustrious. Gives you the juice. Man: Do you want your hair smooth, baby? Let that fro glow... wet. Man 3 (singing): Let your fro glow... Man: Lustrious. Hair care products. Side effects may include coughing, hurling, rigor mortis. Enjoy. Lustrious 2. Man1: You want your hair silky? Then get Lustrious. Woman: Lustrious... Man2: There she was, walking by / She was the finest girl I seen in my life / Till it came down to her curls / It was the driest curl I seen in the world / Whoh... Woman 2: He was fly / He was sweet / When he took of his bandanna, he was just as dry as me / So we went Man 2: So we went Woman 2: To the swap meet Man 2: To the swap meet Together: And got the first box of some Lustrious we seen. Man: Let your fro glow wet Man 2: Let your fro grow-ow-ow! Man: Lustrious! Midlife Crisis Center (soft piano music plays) Man: Do you find your daughter’s friends attractive, but know they look at you as just a dad? Does the typing pool at work think of you more as a teddy bear than a tiger? Do you whack off in your minivan while listening to teen pop? You know, you’ll be dead soon. You’ve missed out on so much. It’s not too late to make a change. (peppy music plays) Man: At the Midlife Crisis Center, we know you’ve made a success of yourself. Why are you sharing it with others? Why not enjoy it while you have the chance? What’s holding you back? (pause) Cowardice. We’ll get you to the other side of your despair. We specialize in real estate, divorce attorneys, mistress placement, plastic surgery, hair coloring and replacement, fur coats, and much more. With a designer clothing store and sports car dealership on site. The Midlife Crisis Center will help you rediscover life while you still can. Come with your wife, leave with a sports car. While you’ve made a success of yourself, her chest has gone south. How can you have that trollop on your arm for a second longer? The answer is, you can’t. Ignore your children. Take yourself seriously. Visit the Midlife Crisis Center today. Mike Andrews Live Yin and Yang (Note- When Mike Andrews talks, it’s through a microphone to a large audience, who can be heard cheering in the background.) Man: Coming soon to the Los Santos Convention Center- it’s Mike Andrews! Mike: Understand that it’s okay to be poor! There need to be poor people! We rich are the yin. You are the yang! We need you! Man: He’s changed millions of lives with his book, ‘Rags are Riches.’ Now hear Mike Andrews live! Man 2: Mr. Andrews? I, I’ve been having a run of bad luck, and I was wondering if the state could help me get back on my feet. Mike: This is the kind of negative, obsessed, and greedy talk that doesn’t help anyone. My program will teach you a new outlook on life. Instead of complaining about being poor, enjoy it! Watch TV! Don’t vote! Who cares? Man 2: But I’m homeless! Mike: You’ve got it all wrong! Society doesn’t owe you anything! The government has better things to worry about. Like killing innocent people! You already have everything you need, so enjoy your life! Man: See Mike Andrews live for only two hundred dollars, payable in ten installments! Reserve your seat today! USA! USA! Man: Coming soon to the Los Santos Convention Center, it’s Mike Andrews! Mike: Poor people, stop complaining! Start living! You can’t take the money with you when you die! Even I can’t! Man: He’s changed millions of lives with his book, "Rags are Riches." This all-day seminar features workshops on: cooking potatoes, dumpster diving, huffing paint, bathing alternatives, and pharmaceutical baking! Mike: Instead of complaining about being poor, lady, enjoy it! Woman: Mike, I can’t feed my kids! And the rent’s due! Mike: Whoh, bitch! Settle it down! Are you saying this ain’t the greatest country in the world? Woman: I can't... Mike: Wait! Hold on, hold on, wait- Everyone! U - S - A! Crowd and Mike: U - S - A! U - S - A! Man: Hear Mike’s favorite programs, such as: There’s No Rich People, The Rich are Miserable, Play Harmonica, and Expect Less, Achieve More! See Mike Andrews Live for only $200, payable in ten installments! Reserve your seat today! My Five Uncles (Valószívűleg az NBC régi sitcomjának, a 'My Two Dads' paródiája) Férfi: Mi történik, ha öt partiképes agglegény életébe becsöppen egy kicsi lány? Gina: Hé! Most én jövök a fürdőben! ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: Non-stop vidámság! "My Five Uncles." Az érzelmekkel teli sitcom. Nagybáty 1: Hé, Gina. Üdvözlünk az új otthonodban. Te itt alszol, és mi mind ott alszunk. Gina: Uhh. Nekem mindegy. Tud adni valaki egy cigit? ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: A show, ami megmutatja, hogy a család értéke létezik a nem szokványos családokban is. (kopogás) Gina: Uhh, fiúk, mit csináltok itt bent? Nagybácsik '(együtt): Csak szőrözünk, kedves! ''("közönség" nevetés) '''Férfi: Egy teljesen új show, ami új irányba viszi a komédia műfaját! Gina: Nem értem. Miért nincs egyikőtöknek se egy rendes barátnője? ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: És megtanulnak egy, s mást az életről és szeretetről. Nagybáty 2: Gyertek srácok, csoportos ölelés. Gina: Én egy érzelmileg elrontott árva vagyok. Én is kaphatok csoportos ölelést? Nagybáty 3: Nem, te hülye ribanc! ("közönség" nevetés) Férfi: My Five Uncles. Csütörtök esténként az LSBC-n. PSA: Autót a tinidnek Fiú: Figyeld anya, kéz nélkül! esés hangja Fiú '''(fájdalmasan): Aú! '''Anya: Ó ne, a babucikám! Mi történt? Fiú: Elvesztettem az irányítást és elestem a biciklivel. Csak a térdemet horzsoltam le egy kicsit. Nem olyan vészes. Anya: Szentséges Atya Úr Isten! A Babucikám! Ennyi. Nincs több biciklizés. Sem ma, sem holnap! Fiú: De anya, nem is fáj annyira! SZeretem a bringám! Csak elestem, előfordul néha! Anya: Elég legyen! Kapsz egy autót! Fiú: Hűű! Király!! Anya: Nem azért hoztalak világra, hogy kitegyelek mindenféle veszélynek! Tönkretettem miattad az alakom, tönkretettem apád életét a zsörtölődésemmel... Nem fogom nézni, hogy meghalsz egy ilyen elavult szerkezettel! Nem! Nem! Nem! Megvédelek, kerüljön bármibe! Ez egy anya feladata. Fiú '''(könnyek között): Szeretlek, anya! '''Anya: Tehát, kell egy autó. Jelzálogot veszünk fel a házra, vagy ami szükséges! Biztonságban akarlak tudni. És mi más lehetne biztonságosabb, mint egy többszáz lóerős sportkupé, amit vezethetsz, amikor először próbálod ki a drogokat és az alkoholt? Férfi: A kamaszévek bonyolultak és veszélyesek lehetnek. De ne legyenek halálosak! Ne hagyja a gyermekét kerékpározni! Legyen anya - ne egy gyilkos. Ez egy közszolgálati közlemény, amit a San Andreas kormázata fizetett, a Maibatsu Cars of Americaval karöltve. Rapidite Férfi 1: Eddig nemet változtatni évekig tartó terápiát, hónapokig tartó hormon kezelést igényelt és a végén még mindig úgy néztél ki, mint egy rossz travi. De most már előhívhatod a benned rejtőző nőt az otthonod kényelmes magányában. És ilyen gyorsan: Férfi 2: nyissz... Férfi 2 (női hangon): Látod? A Rapiditenak köszönhetően most már nő vagyok! Ez a csináld-magad nemet változtató készlet tartalmaz mindent, ami szükséges, hogy Bradből Brenda legyen egy szempillantás alatt. Csak egy nyisszantás, felvágás, kitömés és nyelés és kész is van. Végezd el a fürdőszobában, és lepd meg a családodat az új éneddel! Bemutató videó, egy rozsdás kés és érnyomó, két aszpirin ls 21 kiló ösztrogén mellékelve. Ez minden, amire szükséged van! Ha itt a változás ideje, gyorsan akarod. Rapidite - a csináld-magad nemet változtató készlet. Legyél pontosan az, aki akarsz. Redwood Cigarettes Férfi: Azt mondják, Los Santosban lakni olyan, mintha egy doboz cigit szívnál el egy nap. Ha ez így van, nekem is legyen beleszólásom! lónyerítés Férfi: A Redwoodot választottam. Férfi 2: Az utcán árultam a testem, hogy legyen pénzem a drogra. De már tiszta vagyok, van egy feleségem és templomba járok. Mindezt a Redwood Cigarettesnek köszönhetem. lónyerítés Nő: Néha, ha nagyon felhúzom magam, elverem a gyerekeimet bármivel, ami a kezembe kerül. Mióta kipróbáltam a Redwodst, megvan a módja, hogy naponta 20-30 alkalomal relaxálhassak. Tudom, hogy nem tesz jót nekem, de mi a fontosabb? Én vagy a gyerekeim? lónyerítés Nő 2: A stressz milliókat öl meg évente, válásokhoz, autóbalesetekhez, sőt, háborúkhoz vezet. Ha a stressz kerülget, szívj el egy Redwoodot. lónyerítés Nő 2: Redwood Cigarettes. A LS City Marathon büszke támogatója. Renegade Nő 1'' nyög a gyönyörtől'' Nő 2 (felháborodva): Elnézést! Ez egy szupermarket! Menjenek szobára! Férfi: Nem, nem fogunk. Férfi 2: Renegade! Nő 2: Ó, Istenem! Hihetetlen szaga van! Talán én is beszállhatnék! Férfi 2: Renegade kölni. A férfinak, aki bűzleni akar a férfiasságtól. Senki sem mondhatja meg egy renegátnak, mit csináljon. vizelés hangja Nő 3: Uram! Az a fa nem toalett! Férfi: Oh... igazán...? vizelés hangja Nő 3: Ó! Ne a cipőmre! Férfi 2: Renegade! Férfi 2: A Renegát férfi oda megy, ahova akar. Az egyén szaga, a Renegade. Nő 4: Vagy a Renegade helyett próbálja ki az Izzadságot (Sweat). lihegés Nő 4: A kölni a belső állatnak. Férfi 3 böfög Nő 4: Valódi izzadság - mert semmi sem vonzza jobban a nőket, mint egy izzadt férfi. San Andreas Telephone Az árva telefoncsörgés Nő: Hello? Férfi: Á, helló, én vagyok az, Jonathan. Nő: Nem ismerek semmilyen Jonathant. Férfi: Ja, ezt a nevet adták nekem az árvaházban, miután te otthagytál engem. Hogy dobhattál el magadtól? Férfi '2: Újra összehozza a családot. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. A volt férj telefoncsörgés '''Nő: Hello? Férfi: Lisa? Nő: Igen... Férfi: Hogy vagy, ribanc? Milyen abban a házban élni, amit együtt építettünk fel? A gyerekek szeretik nézni, ahogy az a kopasz köcsög megcsókol reggelenként? Az igazi apjukat akarják, Lisa! Férfi '2: Amikor nem tudsz ott lenni személyesen. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. A fiú telefoncsörgés '''Nő: Hello? Férfi: Öhm, anya? Én vagyok. Nő: Jimmy! De jó, hogy hallok felőled! Hogy vagy? Férfi: Nem jól, anya. Részegen elgázoltam egy embert, nagyon kell a pénz óvadékra. Izé.. tudnál.. öhm.. tudnál újabb jelzálogot felvenni a házra? Férfi '2: Minden nap anyák napja. ''telefon tárcsázás 'Férfi '''2: San Andreas Telephone. A ''bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. A baba telefoncsörgés '''Férfi: Hello? Nő: Helló, Mark ott van? Férfi: Igeen... Nő: Én vagyok az, Shannon. Találkoztunk Jack partiján. Férfi: Igen! Hogy is felejthettem el? Váó, hogy vagy? Nem is hallottam rólad vagy .. uh.. Nő: kilenc hónapja! babasírás Nő: Hello? Férfi '2: Néhány pillanat megváltoztatja az életed ''telefon tárcsázás '''Férfi 2: San Andreas Telephone. A bonyolult beszélgetésekhez. Starfish Resort and Casino (Note- There’s something said after the part about the Giggledome, but I can’t make it out.) (Note 2- Many casinos in the early 90s were trying to make their places more family friendly, to attract a bigger crowd, something this commercial spoofs.) (Note 3- The music in the background is the same music for the Cluckin’ Bell jingles!) Father: Oh kids. You look like we’re going to another funeral. Kids (together): Dad, we’re bored! Man: You teach your children a lot of good American values. But have you taught them how to have fun? For family entertainment that doesn’t stop, head over to the Starfish Resort and Casino in Las Venturas. You deserve this kind of fun. Waterslides! Shooting range! And the kids love the Giggledome! (sounds of fun) Man: Plus, we’ve got the hottest gaming in town! Nobody offers you more gaming value. And, you’ll teach the kids some important life lessons about real capitalism. Boy (crying): Dad, I lost all my money! Father: You’ve learned a valuable lesson. Son, it’s time for your first lapdance. Boy (giggles): Yeah, guns! Man: Time is meaningless in the land of tomorrow. It’s the Starfish Resort and Casino. Mom can go all night on the one-armed bandits, while the kids visit the Little Tykes Pawn Shop. Boy: How’d you do, Cherice? Girl (sad): I busted myself and sold a kidney. Mother: That’s my girl! Man: Share the love- the love of money! And the Starfish Resort and Casino has the best buffet in Las Venturas, featuring our world-famous bacon trough! (sound of pig snorting) Man: The Starfish Resort and Casino. This kind of fun should be illegal! Sooth (sound of man coughing) Woman: Sounds like you got a nasty cough! Man: Yeah? No shit. Woman: Here baby- try this. Man: Sooth? Woman: Yeah! Sooth annihilates cough and cold symptoms. (sound of drinking from the bottle) Man: Wow! I’m seeing donkeys! Woman: Ha ha! That’s the patented cough-killing concoction of codeine, morphine, and alcohol. Your cold will be history! How’s your cold now? Man (drunk): Who the hell are you? Woman: I’m your wife, fool! Man 2: Sooth kills a cough fast. And for the kid’s chesty cough, it’s Sooth Junior, the medication that comes in a fun, animal-shaped container kids will love. Boy: Hey, look at me! I’m binging on medication, just like dad! Oohhh... (thud) Woman: Oh my God, he’s barely breathing! Man: No... that’s, that's just the medicine doing it’s magic. Man 2: Thanks to Sooth, his cough is history. With Sooth, you’ll forget you had a cough, your name, or where to properly go to the bathroom. Feel better fast- with Sooth. Sprunk Férfi: Háború dúl az utcákon. szirénák hangja Férfi: A szomj háborúja! robbanás Férfi: A Sprunk megnyeri a szomj háborúját az új gránát alakú flakonokkal. Férfi 2: Hé yo, húzd ki a szeget és robbantsd le a szomjadat az vadonatúj ízrobbanással! nagyobb robbanás Férfi: Ez a frisseség hangja! Sprunk! Lépj ki a kóla háborúból a citrom, lime, tízszeres koffein és cukor energiát adó egyvelegével! Férfi 2: Még több higany és benzol az extra pezsgésért! Férfi: Yo, ez majd feltolja a testhődet! És a buborékokat! Más üdítők széndioxiot használnak. Pssh! Mi éterrel toljuk a pezsgést! És a higanynak köszönhetően nem fogsz emlékezni semmire, ami ilyen finom lenne. Na, kapj fel egy Sprunk termonukleáris hatos csomagot, öld meg a szomjat és dobd fel a partit! Dobj a haveroknak egy Sprunkot az új gránát alakú palackban és vegyél részt a Sprunk sorsoláson, ahol egy doboz igazi gránátot nyerhetsz! Sprunk! Robbantsd le a szomjadat az vadonatúj ízrobbanással! robbanás Tropicarcinoma Férfi: '''A Nap! Minden élet adója! A maják imádták a napot, aztán... nyom nélkül eltűntek. Ne hagyd, hogy veled is ez történjen! Tény, hogy ha sokáig vagy napon, szinte biztosan meghalsz! Minden vezető gyakorló egészségügyi szakértő egyetért abban, hogy a napsugárzás rákot okoz. És gutaütést! '''Nő: '''Szakértő vagyok. Kimenni a napra ugyanolyan veszélyes, mint dohányozni, vagy túl közel lakni egy atomerőműhöz. '''Szörfös srác: Ó, ne! Ne megint kemót! Férfi: Nem! Többé nem! Tropicarcinomat kapsz! Nő 2: Óvja magát a nap káros sugaraitól Tropicarcinomával! A kókuszolaj, cink, alumínium, bór, magnézium és más átmenetifémek egyedi egyvelege, semlegesíti a napsugarakat és kémiai védőréteget képez, ami jó hatással van a bőrre. És az I.Q-ra is! Próbáld ki a Tropicarcinomát! Férfi 2: Partiőr vagyok és imádom a Tropicarcinomát! Még a szemgolyóimat és az emésztőszervrendszeremet is bekenem. Fehér vagyok, mint a hó, és steril. Jól érzem magam, és ez a fontos! Nő 3: Egy barátom kérdezte: "minek menjek a napra, ha veszélyes és nem akarok lebarnulni se?" Én csak nevettem és nem is gondolok rá. Nő 2: Tropicarcinoma. Kihívás a napnak!! Ultimate Disc in the Dark Man 1: In darkness, you only have your nocturnal instincts to rely on. Man 1: Ultimate disc on the dark! The electric, stimulating new game that’s sweeping the city of San Fierro! It’s a non-contact, contact sport where you throw a flying disc in the dark! Man 2: I got it! Man 3: Ooh, get him! Nail his ass! Man 1: It’s a new competitive sport for the uncompetitive! An aggressive, action-packed game for those who love nature and living on the edge. It’s harder than football! It’s faster than rugby! It’s about throwing a plastic disc and catching it! Pitch, then catch! Run to the goal and score! Ultimate disc in the dark! Just like a real sport, only we made it up! And it has a great social side. Man 4: Oh my God. What team are you on? Man 5: I’m on the other team! Man 4: Me too! Ah! Take that, silly! Man 1: If you catch it, you gotta know what to do with it! Some will struggle. Some will submit. And everyone is laughing! But it’s your quest to come out on top. This is a great excuse for some serious fun and a way to meet people like you- and never see them again. Late games begin every night in San Fierro Civic Park. Or, start your own game! And, because it's at night, it's not too embarassing to play a strip version! Come play Ultimate Disc in the Dark! Zebra Bar Zebra Bar (Elolvad a szádban) Farkasüvöltés, dobszó Nő: Valami újra éhezem. Suttogás: Zebra! Férfi: Zebra bar! Get the fever! AZ édesség, amit csupa móka kipróbálni. Félig lágy, fehér tejcsokoládé, félig sötét csokoládé. Nő: Váó! Hatalmas! Férfi 2''': És a krém töltés? '''Férfi: Az is van! Vedd a szádba! Férfi 2''' (a háttérben): Igen! '''Férfi: Bármelyik felére vágysz, fogj egy Zebra Bart, és engedd, hogy a csaokoládé elolvadjon a szádban. Farkasüvöltés Kórus: Zebra! Suttogás: Zebra! Zebra Bar (Egzotikus vágyak) Farkasüvöltés, dobszó Nő: Valami újra éhezem. Férfi 1: Zebra! Get the fever! Férfi 2: Mindig karamellt eszek, de már valami mást szeretnék nassolni... Férfi 1: Az eleje fehér, és tiszta. Hátul sötét és pajkos. Nő: És mi van a mogyorókkal? Férfi 1: Szeretni fogod a mogyorókat! Nő '''(a háttérben): Istenem... '''Férfi 1: Melyik oldal próbálod ki először? Zebra Bar. Kielégíti az egzotikus vágyait, bármi is legyen az! Farkasüvöltés Kórus: Zebra! Férfi 1: Vedd a szádba! ---- Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/924362-grand-theft-auto-san-andreas/faqs/38300 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek